


Sticky petals

by Bopqz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Ectobiology, Exhibitionism, F/F, Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: Flower is desperate to have lollipop as an ally, and she's willing to do anything to get her on her side.
Relationships: Flower/lollipop, lollipop/flower
Kudos: 24





	Sticky petals

**Author's Note:**

> Some people just want to watch the world burn

How does one go about making friends? No less, and alliance? Flower had thought taco was her best bet, after all, it was taco. But even she rejected her so gracious offer. 

Flower had one more person she was willing to make an alliance with, and that person so happened to be who she thought would be the hardest to convince. Lollipop. 

The anxious contestant found herself distracted during the contest four had set up. They were supposed to knock down the other teams tower, and by the looks of how it was going, she'd have plenty of time to devise a strategy to win her soon to be alliance buddy over. 

Suddenly, she felt the wind be knocked from her petals, as she stumbled back, and was met with encompassing darkness. 

“Sh, be quiet they might hear us.” That voice. “L-lolli? Oh my gardener how did you even-” the violet confectionary covered flowers mouth as to quiet her down. 

Flower calmed down. It took a second for flowers eyes to adjust and take note of her surroundings, she was in a closet no doubt. Wait, since when did the tower have a closet? More importantly, why was lollipop wearing cardboard petals? 

“I couldn't help but hear you wanted to form an alliance with me?” Lollipop remarked, slowly uncovering the others mouth. “For petals sake- who told you?” Flower could feel her face begin to warm up in embarrassment. 

“Well it's pretty hard to miss when you blab about it in front of everyone. Besides, who wouldn't want to be in alliance with me? I am pretty great.” Flower wanted to retort, but she honestly couldn't agree more. 

The space between the two of them became even thinner, as lollipop pressed her stick against flowers delicate stem. “I'll do it, on one condition.” 

Condition? Flower couldn't imagine what lollipop would want. Maybe for her to betray her team so the others could win? 

That idea was thrown out the window when lollipop gave flower some much needed space, lying against the opposite closet wall with her legs spread. 

The purple candies slender fingers brushed against the end of her stick letting out a small shudder. The white plastic began to glow a bright violet, matching the blush that danced across her face. 

Suddenly, as if on command, a gelatinous tentacle snapped into place, tucked inside delicate folds which dropped viscous liquid of the same color. 

“Well you know what to do flower girl, get suckin” she almost demanded. 

Flower gulped. There was no way this could be happening- sure she had feelings for lollipop, but she hadn't expected things to go like this. Maybe a romantic candle lit dinner first date. In fact, she hadn't even taken sex into consideration.

Flower got on her knees, so that her mouth was inches away from the glowing organ. Flower cautiously lifted her hand, and began to work it sloppily across lollipops shaft, eliciting a low moan. 

“W-won't the others hear us?” Flower whispered. “Hm wouldn't that be interesting? What would happen if your entire team saw you here jerking off the enemy hm?” 

Flower felt her entire body tense, not from embarrassment, but from fear at the fact she actually liked the idea of that. 

Flowers hand continued to work at lollipops reaction, as syrupy precum dribbled down her fingers. Flower lifted her hand curiously, taking a precautionary taste, pleasantly surprised at how sweet it was. 

She wanted more of it. Flower leaned forward, tracing lollipops entrance with her tongue, working its way up to the tentacle. That got a real nice noise from the contestant above her who shuddered. 

Pleased with the reaction, flower took the tentacle in her mouth, bobbing her head as her now unoccupied hand played with lollipops dripping entrance. 

“F-fuck- have you done this before?” The exasperated lollipop moaned. She was coming undone quickly, and flower could feel the buildup quickly approaching. 

Flower thrust two of her digits inside lollipop while deepthroating her to the hilt, sending the candy over the edge. Lollipop covered her mouth to stifle the embarrassingly loud moan that followed, bucking her hips into the heat of flowers mouth as she came. 

Flower wasn't prepared for the amount of cum lollipop produced, as the excess that didn't immediately shoot down her throat dribbled down her chin and onto her stem.

“Not bad, I'd say that was a pretty satisfactory job” remarked lollipop, who admired flowers cum covered face. “I'd say our alliance will go quite swimmingly don't you think? See you later, partner. 

And with that, lollipop slipped out as soon as she came in. Flower was still dazed from the encounter, as her own genitals were summoned, her entrance and tentacle leaking and mixing with lollipops cum. 

“Flower? Oh my Gordita what are you doing in here-” gasped taco. Oh no. This was going to be hard to explain.


End file.
